


5:13pm - After work

by star_lemonade



Series: A.C.E short fics [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28426851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_lemonade/pseuds/star_lemonade
Summary: Donghun takes you the way you wanted to.
Relationships: Lee Donghun/Reader
Series: A.C.E short fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084175
Kudos: 5





	5:13pm - After work

Your arms were on your back held tight in place by Donghun’s hand. Half bent over you stood there facing the wall and your knees had a hard time keeping you standing. Donghun set a brutal pace, hard and slow. This time a thrust came at a slightly different angle and you let out a whimper.

You enjoyed the thrill of being this helpless, that he could do as he pleases. Donghun’s thrusts began to speed up and you could hear his labored breathing. While this position was really hot, it also left your clit mostly out of the action. His thrusts were getting more erratic and he let go of your arms in favor of grabbing your hips with both of his hands. The moan that accompanied the last few movements of his hips made you clench down on him even more. It was so hot, you were close but it was not quite enough when he stopped. Donghun took a few calming breaths before pulling out. The lose of contact made you shiver.

“Did you come?” He asked softly.

You shook your head no.

“Just a sec, don’t move”

When he came back from the bathroom a moment later he sat down on the bed and told you to sit between his legs. You sat down your back against his chest.

His fingers entered you and the palm of his hand pressed deliciously against your neglected clit. He left sweet kisses on your neck and shoulders as his hand was working you up.

“Come on, my love” he whispered in your ear as he moved faster. You arched your back as your climax was fast approaching. You loved his hands and the way he fingered you was so good. You came with a barely restrained moan and your legs closed shut around his hand as you rode out your orgasm.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my tumblr ages ago...


End file.
